Question: Find all real numbers $x$ such that
\[\frac{8^x + 27^x}{12^x + 18^x} = \frac{7}{6}.\]Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Answer: Let $a = 2^x$ and $b = 3^x.$  Then the given equation becomes
\[\frac{a^3 + b^3}{a^2 b + ab^2} = \frac{7}{6}.\]We can factor, to get
\[\frac{(a + b)(a^2 - ab + b^2)}{ab(a + b)} = \frac{7}{6}.\]Since $a$ and $b$ are positive, $a + b$ must be positive, so we can safely cancel the factors of $a + b,$ to get
\[\frac{a^2 - ab + b^2}{ab} = \frac{7}{6}.\]Then $6a^2 - 6ab + 6b^2 = 7ab,$ which simplifies to $6a^2 - 13ab + 6b^2 = 0.$  This equation factors as $(2a - 3b)(3a - 2b) = 0,$ so $2a = 3b$ or $3a = 2b.$

If $2a = 3b,$ then $2^{x + 1} = 3^{x + 1},$ or
\[\frac{2^{x + 1}}{3^{x + 1}} = \left( \frac{2}{3} \right)^{x + 1} = 1.\]The only solution here is $x = -1.$

If $3a = 2b,$ then $3 \cdot 2^x = 2 \cdot 3^x,$ or
\[\frac{3 \cdot 2^x}{2 \cdot 3^x} = \left( \frac{2}{3} \right)^{x - 1} = 1.\]The only solution here is $x = 1.$

Therefore, the solutions are $\boxed{-1,1}.$